


Last Breath

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Last Breath

Based on a prompt I found online… hope you enjoy!

 

Tenaya paced back and forth looking down at the main team of rangers. Unfortunately, Gold and Silver had gotten away but the other five were finally in their grasp. They were chained, gagged, and blindfolded around a post in Venjix’s hideout.

“What should we do with them?” Tenaya smirked.

“Subject D-44 needs reconditioning. Red, Blue, and Yellow seem like they would be very helpful if they had some upgrades,” Venjix assessed.

“What about the other one?”

“Kill him.”

Dillon freaked out trying to break from the chains to help Ziggy. Ziggy just hung his head, resigned to his fate. The others tried yelling, though they couldn’t be understood.

She unhooked Ziggy from the wall, legs and hands still chained. His blindfold was ripped off and he quickly blinked at the brightness. The contraption around his mouth was removed, letting him move his jaw around. He tried to hit at Tenaya but was swiftly kicked to the ground.

“You weren’t even supposed to be a ranger, were you?” Tenaya laughed, “You were just supposed to stick around until someone worthy got the powers. You were going to be tossed aside and alone anyway, weren’t you?”

Ziggy groaned as another kick landed in his stomach. He rolled and tried to stand but Tenaya’s heal hit his spine. “None of you are making it out of here. At least the rest of you will be working for Venjix. You on the other hand just get agonizing pain.” Ziggy felt a painful pop as Tenaya kicked him in the face, his nose now dripping blood.

“Tell the team your goodbyes now before you can’t speak anymore.”

Ziggy struggled but he jumped up, “Even if this is my end, the others will still beat you.”

He balled his fists together and swung at Tenaya. She caught his arms and pulled them up while pushing the rest of him down. She stepped on the back of his head, still pulling at his arms. Ziggy tried to not worry the others but when he felt his shoulder pop he screamed.

The others started fighting as much as Dillon to get loose but the chains wouldn’t budge.

“One more chance,” Tenaya offered, “Say your goodbyes.”

She dropped Ziggy’s arms which were beginning to go numb. He got up on his knees then kicked one of his legs back toward her, “Fuck you.”

The rangers had no idea what was happening to Ziggy but he screamed until no sound would come out anymore.

“I have a gift for you rangers, I’ll let you see the light dying in his eyes before you go get your upgrades.”

Their blindfolds were removed one by one, their eyes settling on the bloody wreck that was Ziggy. Summer started crying as Flynn and Scott just stared in shock. Ziggy’s breathing was labored but he managed to move his head enough to make eye contact with Dillon who was still fighting.

Summer, Flynn, and Scott looked up when they heard an explosion in the ceiling signaling that Gem and Gemma were there for them. Dillon, on the other hand, saw something that would haunt him forever: his best friends last breath.


End file.
